Here We Stand
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: changed Happy birthday robin into a full story of one-shots, ideas come from you! anything you want to see n young justice in a oneshot let me know and i will type it up asap
1. Happy Birthday Robin

**A/N: This is just a short one chapter story I won't add any more because I'm currently working on another story. Anyway enjoy.**

This was supposed to be a happy day…right? Usually it was, with a big party and lots of laughing, and friends and family all around you. But not him, not Dick Grayson. He had just turned sixteen, supposable a happy occasion. His friends didn't know his birthday because he never told them; he also never told them who he really was. On a sixteenth birthday you expected to learn to drive, not him he started the second he became Robin. On a sixteenth birthday he thought he`d at least have a hug and a "happy birth-day boy wonder!" but no, his friends knew nothing of his birthday, they just gave him and ordinary smile and headed out. He wasn't complaining at all, technically he didn't really care, but this only added to his horribly declining day.

He, Wally, and Super-boy were in a car chase tracking the Two-face in his stupid armored truck that hit anything in sight. The others were taking care of some homicidal manic with a buzzed TV controller calling himself control freak. Cars crashed and swerved off the rode as Two-face's truck slammed into the sides with ease. Robin swerved from left to right avoiding a collision with his motor-bike and other cars. He kept his eyes on the target not even looking to see if Wally or Super-boy ad made it through. He felt guilty about that but if he didn't stop two-face then people could get hurt.

Suddenly the pile of cars behind him exploded and it was enough to thrown him of his bike. He felt the hard concrete on his chest before his helmet slammed against the ground and broke the glass. He rolled onto his side and hissed in pain as he tried to get his breathing back. Robin glared up to see caused the explosion and it made his hand curl into fist to see the Bat-mobile race threw the fire. Dick as quickly as possible got to his feet and watch as the Bat-mobile hooked the car from the back and raced to the tuck`s side, suddenly coming to a stop the truck lighter that Batman`s car was hurled on its back and was finally stopped.

Wally and Super0-boy hurried to his side, Wally was the first to speak. "We saw the Bat`s car and-Robin your hurt." Dick barely noticed the small bleeding cuts to his side and chest. "I`m fine Wally." He muttered. Batman stent them on this mission and he intervened why, did he think they weren't good enough to handle Two-face?

"No you're not fine, you need to bandage that-," Wally began.

Robin rounded on him, "I`M FINE WALLY!" He ground, he never meant the yell at his friend but Wally had been the first to be there and it just came out.

Robin slowly made his way back to his bike and set it up right growling at the mess it was in after skidding on the concrete. He got on it and pulled the bike helmet off, it was useless now. He glared at his two teammates, who had never seen him this angry. "Go back to base I have things to do!"

He didn't see or hear if they replied but he started his bike and rode off. The wind whipped his face as he rode down the high-way and threw the cities and down dark dirt path ways. As he thought about that job they did he only became angrier at Bruce.

Finally after light barely touched the horizon he made it to Wayne manor. He jumped off his bike the cold wind having numbed the pain of his winded chest and aching sides. He raced to the front door and threw the door's open. He quickly started to search the house and headed into the kitchen to find Alfred.

"Good morning master Dick." Alfred said working on some type of food that Dick didn't care to look at.

"Where`s Bruce?" Dick said making sure he didn't leash out all his anger out on Alfred.

"Where else sir?" Alfred said.

Dick nodded and headed to the library room pulling open the clock and stepping inside. He began to tap his foot in annoyance as the elevator decided to take all the time in the world. Finally it opened and Dick raced down to the computer where Bruce stood looking over some paper work.

"What the hell Bruce!" Dick yelled coming up to him.

Bruce looked at him calmly, and there was a hard stone look on his face, one that Dick remembered well. "Don't you dare lie to me!" Dick snapped.

Bruce sighed and went to the computer, "I wanted to distract you for as long as I could and that no longer became necessary."

"Distract me! Why, Bruce, Why?" Dick spat walking up next to him again.

"Tony Zucco was being released from prison early." Bruce said, "And-,"

"And you thought I`d go after him?" Dick bowed his head and tried to consume the feeling of punching Bruce in his face. Dick looked up at Bruce, "How dare you."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"How dare you assume something like that after all we`ve been through, after everything, you still thing I would Kill Zucco."

"Dick I-,"

"NO, Bruce no, as a kid I never did anything to make you think I was even capable of murder, and again I say how dare you." Dick said.

"Dick everything we did made us capable of murder but we never chose to act on it, Dick I knew you would be angry about Zucco and anger makes people do crazy things."

"You couldn't have trusted me?" Dick asked, titling his head a little, new feelings of hurt and betrayal settled in his stomach and he wanted it to go away. Dick realized something; he was still wearing his make. Slowly he took it off and placed it on the table, "Good by Bruce, I hope on day you can learn to trust someone but yourself."

Dick took off his cape and placed it on the make and started up the stair and looked back, "It`s been a great birthday." He said and left the cave, leaving his, friend, his allied partner, and his father to stand in the cave alone.

Dick walked by Alfred not even noticing the Happy birthday Dick on the cake the butler held. He just walked out the door and didn't look back.


	2. Fate

**A/N: Another one shot from the deep depths of my imagination… again any one shots are welcomed, (except Rated M`s) they could be anything! Okay I`m babbling read one. **

Fate

Zatanna didn't need the alarm to go off to wake up; she didn't need the calendar to know what day it was. She knew perfectly well what day it was and what happened years ago, the moment that left her father-less and the moment she really felt truly alone. She was usually so story at heart and never thought she could be broken…but she was, today was the day she lost her father to Fate.

The stared at the ceiling at MT. Justice like she did every day she woke up. Today was different though, today the memories of her father didn't flow and neither did her tears.

He alarm went off and she blinked. She needed to get ready for work.

XXX

"Batman`s ordered us to prepare for tomorrow." Nightwing stood facing the team and looking to the computer every now and them. Zatanna couldn't believe he was back, Nightwing, who still had not given his identity away, had left, for collage and come back new and improved.

"We`ll be holding another ceremony for the new chosen members to be elected into the Justice League. Batman wants us to make sure nothing happens."

"Black canary will be talking with everyone to see how much we`ve all progressed through the years." Nightwing said lifting his head a little. Zatanna looked behind her and saw Black canary and Martian Man hunter standing by the tubes. She looked back and realized Nightwing was done speaking.

Everyone went to the training grounds… again. Was it really going to be like this? Every time they had new heroes or side-kicks promoted then all they had was guard duty?

"What's wrong?"

Zatanna almost jumped, Nightwing still after everything that's changed knew how to surprises her.

She smiled at him, "Nothing."

Nightwing gave a small tilt of his head, "Nothing? Really?"

She smiled wider trying to make this day go by easier, "Why would there be anything wrong?"

Nightwing placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was there when…um… Zee I-"

She quickly shook off his hand from her shoulder and started to retreat to the training grounds, "Sorry Nightwing I`ve got to get to work, I practicing new spell and such." She smiled. She didn't stop as he headed to the field and worked on the same spells over and over.

XXX

After practice was over everyone headed to their own places. She slowly retreated to her room, trying to push the good and breaking memories of her long gone father from her head. The door slid open and the pitch black room was glaring at her with an undefined emotion. Slowly she sighed as she stared at the dark room as she reached into the darkness for the light switch.

Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist pulling her into the room and pushing her up against the wall using the other hand to cover her mouth. She was almost helpless she could knee the person or punch them with her other free hand, but even in the dead darkness she could always tell it was Nightwing.

"Darkness is better don't you think?" he chuckled at her obvious surprise. Slowly he released her from the hold and she took a deep breath to keep calm, "Nightwing, what are you doing here?"

He grabbed her hand gently again and she could picture him smiling. "Kid napping you…again."

She raised one eye brow, "Where are we going?"

He led her to the corner of the room, "Anywhere we want." His hand released hers and she heard him messing with what she thought was the vent, "Wouldn't it be easier to go out the front door?" she laughed at his sense of adventure.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked from above. She smiled brightly and grabbed his head climbing into the vents with him. He had stop and waited a smile on his face. "If you're not up for this then we can do something- ."

"Are you implying I`m scared." She teased. He raised his hands innocently but didn't say a word.

They began to crawl through the vents hearing all different types of conversation, or Wally and Artemis making out which they avoided.

"This way!" Nightwing yelled and he grabbed her hand and the slid down another steeper vent. The vent was wide enough that they both could slide down side by side. Suddenly the over powering smell of old food somehow made its way beside them as the progressed down ward. "We`re in the garbage shoot!" She laughed.

Then the floor disappeared from beneath them and the landed into a large dumpster. Slowly she tried not to swallow any old food, as she laughed her way out of the dumpster. Nightwing stood next to her spitting out rapidly. She began to laugh even harder as she pulled the banana peel off his head.

"You're a fool!" she teased pushing him slightly as he flicked some food off of her shoulder.

"More like a great _escape artist_." He said proudly.

"Can you change that to great navigator and point us were we go now?" she laughed.

He nodded, "Gotham, can you get us therein less than an hour?" he challenged teasingly.

She thought for a moment then smiled at him, "Tropelet em dna gniwthgin ot Manthog Yti."

Suddenly they were in Gotham and crime was all around them.

XXX

"That was fun." Zatanna smiled siting on the roof top. Nightwing chuckled lightly, "You know, you're the only girl I now that would prefer to beat on crime lord than go see a good movie."

She shrugged, "Why watch a movie when I can live one?" She asked.

"Well said." He stated.

She let out a long sigh. Then finally…

"Zee, I`m sorry I`m here and not who you really want to be here." He said looking at her sadly.

"Who would I rather have here?" she asked looking at his forlorn expression.

"Your…your dad." He said, looking away.

Zatanna took a deep breath, "R-Nightwing I`m happy you're here, because… after all these years the pain is still so fresh, It hurt to think of him. But today I'm not thinking about the great times we had or , I`m thinking what a good time I'm having. I'm glad you're here." Fresh tears were ready to stream down the side of her face but Nightwing met her gaze.

"I know that feeling all too well." He said shaking his head. Zatanna scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Please tell me it goes away."

"Time heals everything I guess." He glace at her, "This seems deeper than what you telling me, is there more to it."

She bit her lip tears flowing down the side of her face, "I can never be part of the League, not with my father there, and I couldn't handle it."

"Zee," Nightwing said softly, Zatanna looked up slowly not sure if showing her year stained eyes was best. But she was glad she did because she saw bright blue eyes staring back at her and felt his lips brush against hers for a moment and then they broke apart, "If your chosen to be a part of the league, go for it, don't let Fate control your life."

Zatanna closed her eyes again and they sat in silence for a little long until they returned to MT. Justice.

XXX

"And finally last but not least Zatanna!" Superman called from his place at the stands. Zatanna heard the crowd below cheer with pride and happiness. But one stood out in the crowd Bright blue eyes met here and she smiled brighter, she never could have made it without the boy wonder, her father and most importantly the final vote that decided it all, Fate.


	3. The unexspected finding

**A/N: I realize I`ve done too many Batman and Robin related things so I decided to try the Arrows for once. Hope you like it. **

Oliver crouched on a roof top, his eyes narrowed against the dark as he saw what he was looking for. The old run down Luthor Corp warehouse. It creaked as the harsh stormy wind pushed against it. The building was old, rusted, but he knew better than to be fooled. All his leads from the last few weeks had led him here. The building only feet away from him right now.

He jumped down from the building, gliding his hand on the side of the building to slow his descend. Green Arrow grabbed out his bow and looked around the corner, no one was there. He sprinted to the Building gluing his back to the cold metal in case anyone had seen him. He waited…1…2…3

As quickly as he could he opened the large doors and jumped inside behind one of the boxes. There were four men in the middle of the room; they were circling a small round table with machine guns. Oliver pulled out an arrow and pulled it back breathing deeply, fire! The bow sped an inch from one man's face and it hit the wall letting smoke giving him great cover.

The men coughed and shot out blindly. He pulled three arrows and shot out. He heard a few gasp and cries from three of them. He jumped into the smoke grabbing one man's gun and pulled in out if his hand and hitting the guard in the face with the handle. K.O!

He pushed two men together and threw them into the wall. Oliver stepped forward ducking a punch and getting a quick jab to the last man`s stomach. The man doubled over and Oliver kneed him in the face. That's it!

Taking one last look around the room he headed for the stairs. Oliver paused at the small office door. If the files weren't here, he was at a loss, a dead end; his fighting against Lex Luthor would be over. He had to continue! He had spent two whole months off the job to look. Look for his partner. Roy was lost, or taken, and it had been three mouths since he had last spoken to him. Once he took out Luthor he would interrogate the basted as of where Roy was, for now he had to make sure he had clean hard facts against Lex.

He forced the door open and took a step back in surprise. The room, the room was small and dusty, foot pints were scattered on the floor around the chair in the middle of the room. It wasn't the room that had surprised him though. It was who was in the chair.

"R…Roy?" He asked swallowing the lump that had entered his throat. There sat Roy, his arms and hand were bound to the arm rest and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair a rope was wound around his waist and his head hung forward covering the teens face. Oliver hurried to over to him and lifted his head. It was him! Blood clotted the side of his head and a small bit of blood streamed out the side of his mouth but he was Roy. Green Arrow cheeked of a pulse.

…

YES! He was alive! Quickly he pulled out his pocket knife and stated to cut the ropes. Once his waist was undone Roy started to fall forward but he caught him. Roy let out a moan of pain as Oliver lifted him from the chair. "It`s going to be Ok Speedy. You're safe now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Oliver sat at the table waiting for Roy to wake up. He had just brought him back to the house a few hours ago and now Roy looked like he would wake up any minute.

"Ug. M...My head."

Oliver snapped his head up as Roy sat up on the couch grabbing the bandages around his head. He got up and looked at Oliver confused and tired. Oliver got to his feet and pulled the teen in a hug, "I`m sorry Roy, I`m so sorry, you getting captured was my fault."

"Oliver?" Roy asked, "How…How long have I been gone?"

Green arrow let the teen out of the hug and frowned looking away, "Three mouths, you`ve been gone three mouths."

The room was quiet for a few moments but then Roy finally spoke, "I guess I have a lot to catch up on."

Roy pulled out a table chair and sat down; he sat opposite of his side-kick. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose then let go and started to run his hands threw his hair. Oliver tilted his head in worry, "Roy…Are you alright, what- do you remember what happened to you."

Roy looked up, "No, not really, it`s all just flashes," Suddenly Roy slammed his fist on the table making the legs on it groan, "I`m gonna destroy whoever did this to me."

Oliver blinked, "Are you sure you're Ok."

Roy stared at him for a movement and right there and then was one of the moments he wished he could read minds, what was going on in Roy`s head? What had happened to his partner? Roy narrowed his eyes and pulled the bandages of his head winching slightly, "I`m fine."

Green arrow smiled slightly, he stood up again, "Good, now let's get back to work."

Roy gave him a hard stare his eyes seemed to give off something, Anger? Determination? Roy nodded, "Good." He hissed.


End file.
